mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Noa Doc
Noa Catherine Doc 'is the twenty year old story's female protagonist. She's the first and only daughter of the famous treasure hunter Doctor Colin Doc and his wife Catherine Doc. Noa is the current protector of the Lego world and current holder of the DocSoul. Noa's official Power Form is Celestial but she has yet to master the transformation as her father died before teaching her. Biography Noa was born on the 28th of August 1992 on Doc Island. She was the only child of Colin Doc, the famous explorer and archaeologist of The Doc Family, and Catherine Doc, a martial arts teacher. She was destined to hold the DocSoul and use it to protect the Lego World. Noa was a child protégé. At a young age she was trained by both of her parents in various fighting forms and succeed her older fellow students very quickly. She was also taught a little bit about treasure hunting but never completed her full training from her father, as he died. At the age of eight during her father's 50th birthday, Colin left to hunt down someone who threated his family. Not long after he left, Dalon Doc returned with the news that Colin was murdered. Everyone at the party hid it from Noa and nobody was allowed to speak of it. Her father's friends, Maker, Schepper and Creator searched for the culprit but didn't succeed in locating him. It wasn't until some time later that Noa's mother told her what happened. She was also very worried about the fact that her husband didn't complete the DocSoul. Luckily, Maker offered to help her and during the following years, he completed it for Noa and later gave it to her on her 16th birthday. 'The General To Be Added Noa and Jack the help of Maker and her astral father Colin went to the Atlantis dimension to stop The General before he would obtain the Golden Armor of the King. Despite there efforts they had trouble to battle him. DiamondLord, with the help of MultiX, battled Octo while Maker battled another guardian called Cangrejo. Eventually Colin activated Master Control so Noa could battle him at full power but soon after that, he became frozen in impenetrable ice, leaving Noa to battle The General all by herself. Noa used her best Power Form, Celestial the Pharaoh to battle him. She was able to gain the upper hand but The General was able to subdue her. At the verge of her defeat, Henk saved her. With him briefly out of the way, Henk encouraged Noa to battle him. With her new confidence and Henk's Doc-Up they were able to overpower him. Noa transformed into Diamond X to separate him from his armor while Henk distracted him. Noa was able to convince Diamond X to separate The General from his armor but transformed her back into human form because she was extremely tired. But it was not enough, because Henk rushed to Noa to help her, The General was able to pick up his General's Armor and viciously attack Henk. This caused Noa to transform into her official Power From Celestial and blast him with her signature weapons while Henk used Mega Tail to knock The General into the resting grave of the Golden Armor, defeating him. Because when he stole the armor, he became cursed that when thrown into the grave, he would be unable to escape and become trapped. With him gone Colin vanished back to the spirit world, while Octo vanished too and the Temple collapsed. Maker brought Noa and Henk back to there island and reset the DocSoul's Master Control. Meanwhile DiamondLord sealed away the Key of Heart, which is the only item that can open a portal back to the Temple where The General currently resides, defeated. 'Amset Ra' Amset Ra and ShadowLife orchestrated one final battle to take Amset's wand from The Tower. Distracting DiamondLord with a bomb, Red Eye and ShadowLife attacked Noa and Schepper. ShadowLife quickly disabled Schotel and fought Schepper and Noa while Red Eye took care of X1. Mean while, Amset stole his wand and returned to the main area. He quickly overpowered Noa and fled with ShadowLife and the rest. Noa, Henk and Jack realized that the final showdown was about to begin so they began to plan while Amset went to his Pyramid. At the Pyramid he summoned his priest Imhotep who summoned his pet Cobra to aid ShadowLife's helpers to prevent the heroes from entering. Meko and Neko fought Zoeker and Schotel respectively, X2 fought Rob and Owl, X1 fought Tornado while Red Eye guarded the portal. The heroes began to overpower the villains so Amset summoned a small proportion of his army as well as Sphinx (PowerForm). DiamondLord and Telicis fought Sphinx, while Creator, Schepper, Boat (Robot) and Key fought the army. Noa entered the Pyramid while Amset was still gathering energy to transport the Pyramid and his whole army back to the normal world. Amset brought his personal guard, the Jackal Warriors, back to life and they attacks Noa. She successfully transformed into KnightLord, somewhat to her surprise and fought them. ShadowLife deduced that she didn't have Master Control as she was happy that she gained the Power Form she wanted. KnightLord defeated the Warriors rather easily. So Amset summoned his trump card Scorpio (PowerForm) to battle her. KnightLord transformed into SpiderBear and was able to freeze his tail and cut it off. ShadowLife then took possession of Scorpio and battle her so Amset had enough time to summon his army. ShadowLife as Scorpio began to overpower SpiderBear so she transformed into Scarab. As Scorpio began to overpower Scarab again, Scarab launched a final attacked and DiamondLord appeared and attacked Scorpio, separating ShadowLife and Scorpio. Scarab's attack send DiamondLord and Scorpio back through the portal. Scarab transformed into Pharaoh (PowerForm) and grabbed ShadowLife and tossed him to the pyramid knocking him unconscious. Amset decided to take down Noa himself and the two clashed into a fierce battle. Their strength and durability proved equal as the both took powerful hits but continued fighting. As Noa started to lose the battle, she transformed one final time into Celestial (PowerForm). Due too their battle, the Pyramid Map and the Seal Diamond fell from the balcony and landed at the beginning of the stairs. Amset began to overpower Celestial again and threatened to kill her, at which Celestial overpowered him and threw him to his Pyramid. Celestial than quickly picked up the Diamond and the Map and told Amset that this would end now. The power of the Diamond was reflected by the Map and hit Amset. His coffin appeared and opened up and sucked Amset in to it. He tried to resist and crawl into his pyramid but his Items were eventually sucked into the coffin. He lost his strength and as his final Item, his Nemus, was ripped from his head, his body became mummified again and his human screaming became mummified too. His body flew into his coffin and closed, ending the reign of Amset Ra once and for all. DiamondLord then appeared and placed Amset´s coffin in it´s resting place while Henk and Noa placed his Nemus back in the pyramid. ShadowLife however attacked the duo and Henk was blown out of there and hit DiamondLord. As the pyramid started to close Noa escaped the pyramid with ShadowLife still inside. DiamondLord and ShadowLife exchanged looks before the doors closed. DiamondLord took the two back to the normal world and took the Seal Diamond, the Pyramid Map and ShadowLife´s Talisman and Cufflinks. 'Nazim' To Be Added 'Releasing the Alpha Project' Physical Appearance Noa typically wears a white shirt with a slim necklace with a round green gem attached to it, tied with a brown belt. She also has white sleeves. Noa usually wears long black pants with black shoes. Noa has auburn hair which she normally holds in a pony tail. She inherited her hair color from her mother, Catherine Doc. Noa is always seen with her nice and sweet smile. Personality Noa has her father's spirit and her mother's charms. She's polite to others as well as strangers and won't give up in a fight no matter the circumstances and the odd's against her. Noa takes pride of being a Doc but doesn't really like it when people call her "daughter of ....". As she wants to be her own person and not be known as someone else's. Despite her age, Noa can also be immature. For instance, after she obtained Overcharge (PowerForm), she used it to infiltrate The Tower's network and play tricks with Schepper and Jack. Noa is confident in her abilities but can get overconfident at times. This sometimes results to an advantage for her opponents. She can also get a little bit frustrated if here strategies or pans don't work or have little effect. Noa is also capable of doing acts of great power to save the world as well as others. She can distinguish right from wrong and good from evil. She is willingly to do almost anything to make the world a better place and prevent people from dying. She goes to extreme lengths to do all of this, which is also a trait she inherited from her mother. Despite her overall kindness, Noa has shown to get angry rather quickly in certain situations. When Henk battled The General and almost killed him, she angrily and violently used her official form against him as well as Diamond X (PowerForm). In her battle against Amset Ra she only defeated him after he threatened to kill Henk and she became very angry. On a high point, she brutally attacked Nazim after learning who he was and what he did and swore to kill him and make him pay for what he did. Noa has shown to get very emotional about the dead of her father. She has sworn to kill Nazim for murdering her father as well as destroying her life and the chance to spend life with her father. Going as far as threatening those around her if they dare to stop her in this cause. Abilities Being trained from a very young age by her father and later by her mother, Noa is an expert in martial arts. She's skilled enough to face other humans in superior combat, even besting her uncle Alex Doc. She has shown to easily hold her own against other humans like Amset Ra, The General and Nazim. Aldo she had trouble combating with the latter, she has shown to get better with it. Eventually she proved her equality to Nazim as she bested him in combat, disarmed him of his swords and later used them to best him. Noa is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which she has learned from both her parents over the years. She's strong enough to hold her own against anyone in battle when asked upon it when she is unable to use her DocSoul. She has shown to hold her own against enemy Power Forms in human form like Rat (PowerForm) and Tornado which is an impressive feat. Noa is a highly skilled acrobat and gymnast as she's able to do all kind of technics very easily. She can easily move with remarkable grace, with athletic and acrobatic skill and can use tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. She has also incorporated her gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Noa has reflexes better then other humans as she's able to sense and dodge attacks with ease. She can also react faster than an average human in different situations. Her reflexes are fast enough to allow her to dodge Nazim's expert swordplay rather easily. Noa's natural agility is of superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes. She can always accurately co-ordinate her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Noa was trained by Maker in armed and unarmed combat and is very proficient in it. She can use various weapons in combat without using there actual purposes but can also not use any weapons in combat. Noa also required weapons skills of him but rarely uses this skill, relying more on her DocSoul in battle. She can handle all kinds of different weapons and use them with great accuracy. As expected from a Doc, Noa is a natural leader and can easily command and inspire others as well as gaining there respect. She naturally takes the leader position in almost every situation where a leader is needed or required. Noa is also a natural skilled treasure hunter, just like her father despite him not really training her. She has discovered and found many treasures and artifacts that even her own father has not been able to find and uncover. Despite the face that both her parents are strong magic users, Noa has little skills in magic, mostly relying on her DocSoul. She has however shown on a special occasion that she can out magic ShadowLife. Noa is a master combatant despite her young age. She has battled many powerful opponents in her short battle career and bested all of them. She has bested opponents like The General, Amset Ra, Rat (PowerForm), Sphinx (PowerForm), Scorpio (PowerForm), Octo (PowerForm) and Demolisher. Most notably, Noa has fought and defeated legendary fighters like Maker and DiamondLord. But also her own father, the legendary Colin Doc. Noa is the current holder of the DocSoul. Noa's Power Form is Celestial. However she doesn't have full control and power over her natural transformation due too not having learned it from her father. She can however summon Celestial in the uppermost dire of circumstances when the people she cares about are in absolute danger. DocSoul This ancient device gives Noa the extraordinary ability to transform into any kind of available Power Form in the DocSoul from the Doc Family line. However the DocSoul can also scan other non-Doc Power Forms, and make them her own. Trivia *Noa is currently the only female character, besides her mother and most recently the Vampyre Bride and Ann Lee. *Noa's favorite color is orange. *Noa will have a glorious future, greater than she can imagine. As stated by DocGod (God). *Noa will have at least one child, a girl. Her name differs from each timeline. ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Humans Category:PowerForm Users Category:Main Characters Category:Treasure Hunters